Singing Heart's Sapphire
by Kirakira Peikan
Summary: All Earth is now under the rein of the Ishinshishi, and Kaoru Kamiya, a completely normal and average high school girl, finds herself caught up in this strange new world when walking home from school one day she expresses her secret heart and finds herse


Disclaimer: Not mine!

Rated: Warning: M!

------------------------------------------------

As soona sthe schoolbell rang. Kaoru raced out of her class out and the door and dashed away slownig only when the school faded from view and breathed a sigh fo relief. It was Friday and the whole wekend stretched otu ahead of her. Kaoru didn't know what she'd do with all her free time but she'd figure something out somehow.

Pausing, Kaoru craned her head back. If she squinted she could just barelyu make out one of the floating sky cities through the clouds.

Had it only been a year she wondered? A year to the day the Ishinshinshi had invaded the Earth and put them under their rule?

It wasn't so bad, at least Kaoru thought so. They left the Earthian's alone for hte most part, allowing them to govern themselves as they had before tihe invasion. And letting them go on with their lives. Sure, they now had to tithe twenty perfectn of the Earth's produce to them and had the learn the language and history in school but it could really be worse.

Kaoru resumed walking and started to hum. She loved to sing and chorus was her favorite class. Her teacher adored her and told her she sang like Britney Spears. Kaoru liked to dream that one day she'd be a bigger popstar. Bigger than Britney!

sHE continued to sing as her feet traveled the familiar path from school to her home.

Ther was a blurr out of hte coerner of her eye and before she could even think to react, somthing hit her on teh side of the head. Kaoru was unconsiouc but never hit hte ground, caught instaed by a pair of muscular arms.

CCccCcCCcc

Kenshin had been minding his own business, flying along when he had heared it. The must b eautiful sound he had ever heard in his whole entire life. Entrance d he had followed it to where ti was coming from to see what was making it.

A girl.

An Earth girl.

The most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on with hair the color of staless midngiht and eyes that rilvaled the blue of hte ocean framed by long, thick, inky black lashes. Her skin was porcelain pale and unbleamished with a mouth that just begged to be kissed.

She was wearing a schoolgirl uniform and took in the entire vision: her long slender legs, cute butt and the way her ponytail bobbed along cheerfully.

He wanted her.

And what Kenshin wanted he got.

It was the simple matter of knocking her out, picking he rup and frying to hsi home in the sky city. No one gave him a second look as he arrived carrying the girl. Their kind was short on females and Earthn women had proved to be compatible with their needs. He carried her into his quarters.

She would be sweet he knew, as sweet as her voice. He wanted to hear her scraming his name as he made her his again and again.

The door slid shut behind him and he ladi her carefully down on the bed. Sometime her hair ribbon had fallen free from her hair and so it spread over his sheets lik ea satin halo of dark ink. She smelled of jasmine and Kenshin wanted to smell himself on her, see his marks on that fair slender throat. Have everyone know that she was his.

The very thought made him imposably hard. He quickly stripped off hsi shirt and unzipped his pants freeing the thick lenght of himself. As he stroked hsi huge member he invisioned her beneath him, the feel of her warm and tight and perfect. That luscious mouth of hers wrapped around his cock. His eyes flutterd close and he groaned in pleasure and heard a faint gasp.

Opening his eyes he saw that she had wokne. Her hair fell arund her face and her blouse pulled low exposing the curve of her creamy perfect globulent breasts. Her skirt rode up flashing more of those long lovely legs and showing the briefest hint of pantie.

Her cheeks pinkened prettily as her gaze traveled over him.

"You like what you see?"

"Yes," Kaoru didn't bother to deny it. He had the biggest thingy she'd ever seen. She didn't even think they could even get that big, but evidentally they now could. He was huge and thick and she wondered at what he would feel like inside of her. Her panties wetted at the thought.

"You'll like what I do to you even more." His voice was pure sin. A voice like his shouldn't be legal. It was nearly tangible and she shivereed. Silky and soft with a dark promise to do very bad but at the same time very, very good things to her. And he wanted her. The evidence of that was in plain view.

"Where are we?" She wanted to know.

"In one of the sky cities," he told her.

"Oh," she said and bit her bottom lip. "How'd I get here?"

"I flew you up."

"Oh," Kaoru said again. "I've always wanted to be in one of them."

"Well now you are," Kenshin informed her. And soon I'll be inside you.

"Why did you take me?" Kaoru quierired.

"Because you have a lovely singing voice and I want to have sex with you." Kenshin said.

Kaoru blinked at him. "But I'm not a virgin." She protested.

"How many times have you had sex?"

"Once," she confessed softly.

"Did you love him?"

"No," she admitted.

"Then you're still a virgin since only love can take away your virginity."

"Oh," Kaoru brightened. "So I'm still a virgin then."

"Yes you are." But she wouldn't remain so for long. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Sure," Kaoru nodded. "You're much cuter than Hojo."

"Better in bed too," Kenshin promised her.

"What's your name?" Kaoru asked. "I can't have sex with you unless I know your name."

"Kenshin."

"Kenshin..." She repeated. "I'm Kaour."

"Can we have sex now?" He asked.

Kaoru nodded.

He pulled her against him, mouth descending down upon hers and kissed her hungerily. His tongue slipped between her lips and sparred with hers and he ran his hand up her smooth creamy thigh. Her panties were soaked and he simplly ripped them off her, slipping his fingers between the wet folds of her womanhood searching for her pleasure button. Kaoru jerked as his fingers brushed over it, moaning against his mouth. He stroked her until she came, shuddeing against him, her cries muffled by his mouth.

Smiling in satisfaction he pulled away and raised his fingers to his lips licking at her sweet femine juices. Kaoru watchd mezmerized panting softly.

"You taste delicious," Kenshin crooned, pulling her against him once more and lifting her slightly so that he could thrust into her. She was just as he'd imagined, hot and tight and wet and perfect. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and threw her head backa nd screamed as he made her cum one more time before he did so as well.

"Not done yet," Kenshin nipped at the skin below her ear and heard her breathing quicken. He pulled out of her and replaced his cock with his tongue, one hand at the small of her back to keep her on her feet. It took him only a few strokes at her sensitive flower of pleasure before she came once again.

He pushed her onto the bed and popped the buttons off her blouse exposing her breasts in a lacy white bra. He removed the bra too and she spread out before him naked and looking like a goddess.

"I am going to make you scream." He lowered his mouth to her breast taking it into his mouth and sucking on it until it peaked. Kaoru moaned at the sensation and he smiled. "Scream." He told her.

"Kenshin," she breathed.

"Like that," he positioned herself at her entrance and slid in an inch.

Kaoru whimpered at tossed her head.

"Scream," Kenshin slid in another few inches and she writhed, panting.

"Kenshin..."

He let himself in another inch and thrust once then before pulling out completely.

"Kenshin!" She needed him. She wanted him. She was empty without him.

"Tell me," Kenshin flicked his tongue against the sensitive shell of her ear and she whimpered. "What do you want?"

"You," she moaned.

"Where?" He stroked her thigh and she trembled at the touch.

"In me..." She bucked as he stroked her core quickly, the touch light and fleeting not enough for what she needed. "Please." This was the worst torture she'd ever known.

Kenshin smiled and lowered his head so that his hair fell across her breasts like a waterfall of silk the touch almost insubstantiall.

Kaoru arched moaning. "Kenshin..."

"Yes?" He sucked lightly on her ear and she trembled against him.

"I want you." He stroked her feminine core lightly once more and she broke at the sensation. "I want you!"

"As you wish," Kenshin spread her legs and entered her fully. Kaoru moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being complete and he began to thrust, hitting her center every time and she came once again. Kenshin's stamina was amazing he made her cum three times before he finally came himself and Kaoru's throat was sore from screaming but her every inch tingled with pleasure.

She curled up sleepily in his arms.

"You will never be allowed to go home." Kenshin told her.

"I won't?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm never letting you go."

"Oh," Kaoru murmured. "That's okay. I was planning on moving out of my parents house soon anyway."

"I'll take you into the stars and you'll see every planet that you wish." Kenshin promised.

"Wonderful," Kaoru's eyes shone.

She let herself sleep then, dreaming of the future and everything she would see with Kenshin at her side.


End file.
